Dzieje grzechu/Tom I/XIV
Za miastem, na wzgórzu pochyłym szła, wyciągnięta w szczere pola, ulica bez nazwy. Ludzie mieszkający tam nie odbierali prawdopodobnie listów, nikt się tedy o nazwę ulicy nie troskał ani nie spierał. Określano to miejsce rozmaicie: — „za koszarami”, „przed koszarami”, „na górze”, „za miastem”, „na wygwizdnem” — jak komu zresztą serce dyktowało. Ulica tamtejsza powstała niedawno, w stosunku do dziejów odwiecznego grodu. Była tam niegdyś oczywiście droga, a raczej szereg płytszych i głębszych wybojów w glinie. Pod koniec XIX stulecia stanęły obok drogi koszary wojskowe, budynki długie, nieozdobne, odmalowane na kolor — brr! — niebieskawy. Z biegiem czasu przed koszarami i za koszarami, słowem: na wygwizdnem, powstały domki, zazwyczaj z ganeczkami — również mało ozdobne — ale wzdłuż drogi. Ziemia cudnej urodzajności wyhodowała wnet warzywne ogrody i owocowe sady — i tak sobie, jakoś nieznacznie i poniekąd wbrew woli, powstała ulica. Nie było to przedmieście, ani wieś, ani miasto. Człowiek łatwowierny, skory do wniosków i nie spoglądający na zjawiska z punktu widzenia materialistycznego, przy tym oczytany — mógłby był popaść w ekstazę na widok dworków, ganeczków, parkanów, sadów... Nic z tego! Dzielnica, o której mowa, nie miała nic wspólnego ani z dworkami na Antokolu, ani z żadnymi zgoła Bożymi czeladkami. Powiedzmy otwarcie: dworki owe były wybudowane przeważnie przez Polaków mojżeszowego wyznania — a nadto dodajmy — z materiałów w rozmaity sposób pozostałych od budowy wyż wzmiankowanych koszar. Nie tylko zresztą drzewo, wapno, cegła, kamień i tym podobne gonty, ale nawet farba niebieskawo-łzawa, powlekająca ściany, była na całej ulicy jednaka, jeżeli tak można się wyrazić, koszarowo-żydowska, W dworkach od frontu mieszkali przeważnie zamożni izraelici, na tyłach mieścili się chrześcijanie najbardziej niezamożni. Mieszkania tam były bajecznie tanie ze względu na odległość od miasta, brak chodników, latarń i prawdopodobieństwo obdarcia z przyodziewku, osobliwie w nocy, każdego, kto nie mając od natury danych sił odpowiednich i okutego drąga zamieszkiwać by zechciał w tych stronach. Droga, obok której stały domy, wychodziła za ostatnim już nie w pole, lecz w najpierwotniejsze pastwisko miejskie czy wiejskie, porosłe najordynarniej jałowcem, stawała się rodzimą, krętą drożyną, a wreszcie w krzakach i wrzosach, jakby ze wstydu, ginęła. W tej właśnie wygwizdnej dzielnicy, bliżej pastwiska niż koszar, Ewa wynalazła mieszkanie dla Łukasza, kiedy począł do zdrowia przychodzić. Przez kilka tygodni niebezpieczeństwa, kiedy leżał w szpitalu, mieszkała na mieście (w pobliżu szpitala), najmując ciupkę od pewnej niezamożnej familii. Codziennie była przy łóżku chorego, opiekowała się nim, czytała mu, grała z nim w szachy itd. Kiedy dr Wilgosiński zdecydował, że dzięki nauce pacjent jest ocalony, i pozwolił już myśleć o kuracji poza szpitalem, Ewa zbiegała miasto wszerz i wzdłuż. Była na wszelkich schodach i we wszelkich izbach „pojedynczych”. Nie była to sprawa łatwa znaleźć dwa pokoje nie połączone ze sobą, a w tym samym domu, z których jeden byłby w zupełności odpowiedni dla Łukasza przychodzącego do zdrowia. Nareszcie w grudniu wyszukała w jednym z drewnianych domów owej zamiejskiej ulicy wszystko upragnione. Dla Łukasza najęła pokój duży, suchy, z szerokim oknem południowym, wychodzącym na ogród i czyste pola — dla siebie z drugiej strony domu wynajęła izdebkę, bardzo zresztą niską, ciasną, brudną i podłą. Wszystko tam wymyła, wyczyściła, poszorowała. Zniosła rzeczy niezbędne i przed Bożym Narodzeniem w lektyce pod opieką lekarza przetransportowała chorego. Łukasz pomimo kosztów szpitalnych miał jeszcze dosyć pieniędzy zarobionych w Zgliszczach. Ewa na swoje utrzymanie poczęła zarabiać. Dr Wilgosiński, który, jak się notorycznie okazało, miał w sobie poczciwości co najmniej na dziesięciu przeciętnych chirurgów, wyrobił jej pisanie u adwokata, rzecz niebywałą w tym mieście od czasów wiekopomnej pamięci statutu wiślickiego, a może nawet i dawniejszych. Wkrótce jednak to zajęcie urwało się, i to w sposób dość bolesny. Adwokat, człowiek familijny i, co za tym idzie, moralny, pod wpływem żony, osoby również moralnej, wymówił Ewie miejsce ze względu na pogłoski, które do niej były przyczepione, a płynęły za nią jak welon.. Nikt nie wiedział, kto ona jest, skąd jak, „co za jedna”. Wiedziano natomiast, że ma związki z owym Niepołomskim, notorycznym ateuszem, awanturnikiem, nie szanującym polskich hrabiów, pojedynkowiczem... Dr Wilgosiński, raz skompromitowany i posądzony o wspólnictwo z ateistami i, co za tym idzie, ludźmi bez moralności — pomimo całego swego męstwa, zdaje się, stchórzył i nie miał już siły do protegowania Ewy gdzie indziej. Zaczęła tedy szukać sama. Nie znała tam jednak literalnie nikogo, a nadto zajęć, do których mogłaby się przydać, w mieście nie było. Ogłaszała się w miejscowym kołtuńsko-endeckim piśmidle, składała oferty to tu, to tam... Nie miała tylko „chlubnych” świadectw i „zaszczytnych” rekomendacji, żeby się zupełnie upodobnić do papy Pobratyńskiego. W każdym jednak razie jego maniery, przeszpiegi, metody i sposoby przydały jej się teraz. Między innymi trafiła do pewnego inżyniera powiatowego z propozycją wykonywania rysunków technicznych. Liczyła na to, że Łukasz jej pomoże, będzie dawał wskazówki — liczyła na to, że można będzie przez cały dzień pracować w domu... Inżynier (kawaler podtatusiały)... owszem... patrzał jej w oczy z radością, zgadzał się na wszystko, uśmiechał się arcyozdobnie. Musiała tedy ona popatrzeć na niego w sposób właściwy i zrzec się myśli o tym zajęciu. Ewa drwiła sobie ze świata. Powiedziała, że znajdzie zajęcie, i znalazła. Zaczęła szyć. Krawieczyzna bowiem jest to zajęcie nie wymagające, jak doświadczenie uczy, od osób, które mu się poświęcają, moralności, o tyle wszakże, o ile płaca miesięczna jednostki nie przekracza pięciu rubli srebrem. Ewa zaczęła od małego, więc nie zwracano zbyt wielkiej uwagi na to, „co ona jest za jedna” Mówiono o niej w magazynie — „ta jakaś z Warszawy” — i basta. Czasami dodawano słowo „lala” albo inne jakie, mniej estetyczne, a za to bardziej prowincjonalne; Łączyć na maszynie przykrojone „bryty”, wszywać rękawy, paski, haftki, guziki umiała od dawna, gdyż sama sobie zawsze robiła suknie. Warszawski jej „sznit” i wielkomiejski gust sprawił, że stała się niezbędną dla krojczyni, która była zarazem właścicielką magazynu. Wkrótce te przymioty postawiły pensję Ewy na wysokości 12 rubli miesięcznie. Nie potrzebowała zaczynać od terminu, czyli od stopnia „podręcznej” z pensją miesięczną wynoszącą okrągłą sumę, dziesięciu złotych szczerze polskich. O najwcześniejszej rannej godzinie mknęła do domu, w którym mieścił się magazyn, i spędzała tam. cały dzień aż do ósmej wieczorem. Co dzień widywała to samo... Wąskie podwórko, bruk z potwornych głazów, chodniczek z ułamków marmuru. Znały już oczy to dziwaczne, pokręcone podwórko — rodzaj długiej sieni bez sufitu — w które z nagich ścian wpatruje się wieczny żal bolesnymi źrenicami spłaszczonych, sześcioszybowych okienek. Znały już oczy te ślepe okna z ramami oblazłymi z farby, czarne, zastawione doniczkami... Wieczny smród z owego dołu między kamienicami, z nigdy nie wywożonych odchodów, brudy śmietnika odtajałe spod śniegu. Ohydne kloaki, szopy, chlewy... Ewa przelotnie, w biegu wchłaniała w duszę oczyma kolor ścian żółto-czarny, porżnięty zaciekami, porypany od bryzgów brudu. Pamiętała na zawsze przeciąg zimnego fetoru w tej sieni — okienko w czarnej, omacnej jamie z szybeczką we drzwiach, przez którą to szybkę widać mnóstwo obrazków i bardzo ohydnych świętości na mokrej — mokrej, czarnej ścianie. Tam każdodziennie wzdychała w przelocie do swego Jedynego Boga nad łóżkiem stróża i jego dzieci. Na lewo była pracownia żydowska, w której krzątały się tajemnicze, groźne, do gruntu zniszczone ludzkie kształty-szkielety. W dole, na równi z ziemią okieneczko żydowskiego krawca. Jego czaszka, broda, oczy, śpiew... Ślusarz, suchotnik pracujący we wgłębieniu, ale po prawdzie na dworze... Wszędzie za tymi ścianami stuk młotków, zgrzyt pilników, miarowe kołatanie, nieustający puls nędzarskiej gorączki. Dzieci wybladłe i oberwane, ślizgające się w rynsztoku. Czarne i żółte" wokoło twarze ludzi. Chłód, ziąb, zapach śledzi adwentowych i matki-kapusty. Ach, pewien ślepy i potargany od nędzy człowiek, chodzący z wyciągniętym przed się kijem co prędzej, co prędzej, jakby stąpał po cierniach! Nareszcie wejście na schody. Okienko i tam!... Z wysoka pada brzask mistyczny skądś z nieprzemożonego mroku na poręcz schodów i na kilka stopni. Jak dziwnie lśniły te stopnie urobione z brudu, wyłaniając się z pomroki! Schody idące w górę i zupełną ciemność, które trzeba umieć na pamięć, żeby sobie nie roztrącić głowy i nóg nie połamać. Lepkie drzwi — i wnętrze pracowni. Zaduch, skrawki materiałów, śmieci, głuchy trajkot maszyn... Jedenaście panien, zarabiających po sześć, siedem, osiem, aż do dziesięciu rubli... Mała, piegowata „podręczna”, wiecznie uprzątająca szmatki, biegnąca dokądś na miasto z gotową robotą, wyprawiana po sprawunki i w interesach. Popychadło, na którym odmierza swe poniżenie każda z „panien”. Kopciuszek, osoba za dziesięć złotych miesięcznie. Zapotniałe okna, przez które widać czasami niwkę błękitu albo białą chmurkę-wędrowniczkę. A bliżej wokoło — facjatki z szybami przeważnie zalepionymi papierem. Za prawdziwymi szybami ze szkła — doniczki z moknącymi w nich liśćmi, dach rudy z przedwiecznej, glinianej dachówki. W niej tkwi wielki komin, zawsze dymiący w te właśnie czarne okienka. Ta okoliczność, że mieszkanie Łukasza oraz pokoik Ewy znajdowały się w dzielnicy zamieszkanej przeważnie przez Żydów, że znajdowały się za miastem, niejako poza obrębem kultury i dobrych obyczajów — miała wielkie znaczenie. Właściciel domu, zbogacony przedsiębiorca budowlany, od którego odnajmowali pokoje, był człowiekiem jeszcze młodym, mniej więcej czterdziestoletnim. Chodził w czarnym surducie do kolan (na szabas kładł tużurek nieco dłuższy), spodnie wypuszczał na kamaszki. Używał kaloszy, kołnierzyków, mankietów ze spinkami. Miał także złoty zegarek i kapelusz-melon. Był to przystojny, wypasiony, silny ojciec rodziny. Dla Ewy okazywał stale wielką i delikatną grzeczność, a choć po polsku niechętnie mówił, dla niej, choć ze skrzywieniem, robił ustępstwo ze swej urzędowości. Kiedy Łukasz złożył w jego ręce swój paszport, w którym wymieniona była żona Róża, gospodarz o nic nie pytał i nie wchodził w szczegóły. Paszport został Łukaszowi wkrótce zwrócony. Raz tylko uprzejmy gospodarz spytał Ewę pół żartem, gdy ją spotkał wracającą do domu: . — Czemu to państwo żyją jak w rozwodzie? Mąż śpi w jednym pokoju, a żona bardzo daleko w drugim pokoju? To nie pasuje. — Mąż mój jest chory — wyrecytowała Ewa, pąsowa jak mak... — Mąż potrzebuje ciszy, wypoczynku. — No, a gdzie to jest napisane, żeby mąż miał mieć koniecznie niepokój od żony? — Mąż mój nie może zupełnie spać, jeśli obok niego jest w pokoju druga osoba. — Ja mu się wcale nie dziwię. Ja bym tak samo na jego miejscu bardzo mało spał... — zaśmiał się. Żyd. — Ale ja tak tylko grzecznie żartuję. Przepraszam... bez urazy... Łukasz słysząc z ust Ewy sprawozdanie o tej rozmowie zauważył, że i obcość Żydów w społeczeństwie ma swe dobre strony. Oto te dziwne domy za miastem, jakby przez Twardowskiego wydmuchnięte z piasku licho wie jakim sposobem, na coś się przydały. Cieszył się, że są sami, że ci, co mieszkają za ścianą, są dalecy, nie rozumiejący nic zgoła, że światy ich jak odmienne, a ''przez ''to tolerujące się wzajem, jak cudzoziemcy tolerują cudzoziemców w rozległym hotelu Nizzy lub Interlaken. Początek zimy upłynął Ewie i Łukaszowi szybko, jak upływa rozkoszny sen. Chory nie czuł przeszywających bólów w okolicy serca, Ewa nie czuła, że pracuje jak wyrobnica. Ciemny „magazyn” w brudnym podwórzu, nora, gdzie ścibały suknie niewolnice dla dostatku i zbytku, była dla niej miejscem błogosławionym. Bo obojętne dla niej było życie i jego jakość. Była w istocie żoną swego Łukasza, choć nie należała do niego cieleśnie. Nie darowywała mu. nawet pocałunków. Służyła przy jego łóżku jak szarytka, jak siostra bratu, a nade wszystko jak do szaleństwa zakochana narzeczona narzeczonemu. Gdy przybiegała wieczorem, zaróżowiona od zimna, chyża z tęsknoty, chichocąca, z tysiącem anegdot dowcipów, pełna szalonej swady człowieka, co skończył przeklętą, dwunastogodzinną pracę, a uzyskał swobodę przyrodzonych człowiekowi ruchów — obydwoje wpadali w nastrój dzieci, w nastrój uczniaków na wakacjach. Wnet skwarzył się na maszynce przyniesiony od rzeźnika befsztyk lub kotlet, kipiała herbata... W „budzie” Ewa żywiła się byle jak — bułkami, ochłapkiem zimnego mięsiwa, a najczęściej dwoma serdelkami. Herbatę, podobnie jak wszystkie pracownice, gotowała sobie w rondelku ustawionym na żelazku do prasowania. ''(Omne tulit punctum, qui miscuit utile dulci...) ''Wodę do rondelków dostawały darmo, więc i Ewa. Tylko wykwalifikowane staniczarki i niektóre spódniczarki, zarabiające bajońskie sumy (15 do 18 rubli miesięcznie), wychodziły na prawdziwy „burżujski” obiad w czasie dwugodzinnej przerwy. Wobec tego stanu rzeczy Łukasz od rannej herbaty musiał czekać na „obiad” aż do wieczora. Ponieważ leżał bez ruchu, na wznak, wciąż w jednej pozycji, więc w ciągu dnia nudził się bestialsko/Czytał stosy książek, pisał ołówkiem etnograficzne i etnologiczne ramoty i ramotki na ogromnych arkuszach papieru. Wieczorem rozpowiadał Ewie o tym, co napisał, co przeczytał, co przemyślał, co chciał czynić. Marzenia ich snuły się wciąż około faktu, że skoro tylko wyzdrowieje, pojedzie do Rzymu, uzyska rozwód. Wówczas skończy się ich tęsknota... W końcu stycznia Niepołomski począł siadać — wkrótce podnosić się, chodzić po pokoju. W połowie lutego w ciepłe dni wychylać się począł na dwór. Śniegi leżały duże. Przyszły mrozy. Wówczas to właśnie zaszła w nim zmiana. Dopóki leżał, wydawało się, że to jest najście chwilowe, fizjologiczny skutek bezczynności. Ale gdy wstawać zaczął, a nie ustąpiło... Nalatujący wciąż na duszę dym czy wiatr, huragan obrazów podchwytujący w lot i wciąż w jednym kierunku nachylający aż do ziemi wszystkie myśli... Szept nieustanny spalonych warg: — Ewa, Ewa... Gdy powracała do domu, gdy posłyszał dochodzący z dala stuk jej zaśnieżonych bucików na drewnianych schodkach, gdy go owionął chłód drzwi otwartych... — popadał w stan nieprzerwanego szału... Ramiona podnosiły się i pięście zaciskały jak do bitwy, żeby się siec w pałasze ze sobą samym, żeby zdusić namiętne marzenia. Słyszał szlochanie dumy i godności, słyszał echa złożonych przed sobą przysiąg, nieodwołalnych słów honoru. Ale wszystko ginęło w gęstym kopciu osiadającym pod czaszką, trzeszczało jak łatwopalny materiał wśród sypkich iskier, co w dreszczu leciały po żyłach. Był ponad siły, nad możność zniesienia stan obcowania z nią, uwielbiania jej, dotykania jej rąk, małych dłoni, które były tkliwe i wymowne jak żyjące istoty. Był ponad siły stan spoczywania oczyma w jej oczach, co opromieniały wszystko jak słońce — zasłuchiwania się w jej nowe, niewiadomej genezy pieszczotliwe słowa — patrzenia w cudne uśmiechy — muskania włosów dłońmi jak najtkliwszymi pocałunkami... Każda suknia, każda wstążka, każdy sprzęcik zdawał się patrzeć w oczy z niemym pytaniem, jakoby rój duchów i gnomów gotowych na rozkazy. Wszystkimi siłami woli Łukasz starał się zapomnieć, potargać. pajęczynę ułudnych kuszeń. Wmawiał w siebie, że już to, co się w nim dzieje — jest to podłość, ostateczna hańba człowieka prawego — że tego wcale być nie powinno, że nie ma być — zaklinał się, żeby nie było. Po tytanicznych porywach, po wysiłkach duszy w istocie potężnych, po przyrzeczeniach w kłąb zmotanych — nastawały chwile ciszy. Ale wnet, jak spod ziemi, wybuchał inny zdrój. Było duszno, smutno śmiertelnie, jakby co minuta miało się ukazać czyhające nieszczęście. Płomienne uczucie oczekiwania, gdy była nieobecną w domu, rozdymało żyły i napełniało pokój zapachem rozkoszy. W ciszy, dotykalnej jak ciemność nocy lub jasność słońca, rozlegały się jej słowa tak wyraźnie, że słychać było każde brzmienie i każdą sylabę. Szelest sukien trwał bez przerwy. Głowa płonęła, serce biło jak zbuntowany niewolnik. Powieki opadały na oczy i niestrzymane obrazy rozkoszy objawiały się daleko wyraźniej niż otaczające, martwe sprzęty. Wtedy to przemykała się w mózgu cicha i skromna myśl: „A dlaczegóż to właściwie zachowywać te skrupuły? Dlaczego? Szczęście jest jedno, a nieszczęść milion.” Wówczas wyrywał się znowu jak z objęć diabelskich, wznosił ponad siebie i usiłował patrzeć na wszystko, co się z nim dzieje w tej izbie, z góry, z wysoka. „Oto — mówił do siebie — teraz jest chwila rozumu czystego, włada, jakby powiedział stary. Wszystko, co jest poza tą chwilą, jest — namiętności, apetyty zwierzęce, ''cupiditates, ''podła szlaka w piecu, gdzie się ma wytopić czyste żelazo. Czyliż ja to miałbym dopuścić do władzy owo ''alogon? ''Ja, człowiek przyszłego świata? Przenigdy. Choćby tylko dlatego.” Rzucał się do książek, do studiów, do ścisłego myślenia. Panował nad sobą w ciągu godzin. Ale rzut oka na cokolwiek, na ślad drobnych gwoździków w obcasie jej bucika, wyciśnięty na białych deskach sosnowej podłogi... Z desek tych, z nikłych, okrągłych zagłębień strzelała w górę cudowna, naga, cielesna mgła. Zasłaniał się od niej rękami, zaciskał przed nią powieki. Lecz ona była w nim, w oczach jego mieszkała od dawien dawna. Cudowne, ledwie rozkwitłe piersi, barki i ręce, biodra i łono były w przepaściach oczu i w mózgu. Rozkosz i radość, dym z najcudowniejszych kadzideł, niewyśpiewany czar, tajna pieśń ruchów jej nagiego ciała napełniały duszę. I znowu Łukasz pytał sam siebie: „Jestże złem to, co ja czuję?” I czuł w sobie śmiech potężny zdrowych sił życia, jako odpowiedź na wywody honoru i na zaprzeczenia rozumu. Wtedy także najdokładniej poznał, jak rozkosz jest dobra, jak grzech jest łaskawy, a cnota nieznośna. Cień i blask, przestrzeń i czas były na jego rozkazy. Słodycz marzeń nie miała granic. Kiedy zbliżała się godzina jej nadejścia, pokój stawał się ciasny i mały niby klatka. Piersi były za małe dla mnóstwa zamkniętych westchnień, nagłych szlochań i bezimiennych wybuchów. Łukasz tłukł się w izbie od ściany do ściany, od drzwi do okna, od okna do drzwi. Czekał, liczył minuty, sekundy... Uchylał drzwi do sieni, zatapiał w szparze oczy i czyhał z powstrzymanym oddechem. Stał tak przytulony do' zimnego muru, drżąc z zimna, rozszarpany przez uczucia głuche i ślepe, przez trwogi wyrafinowane, przez żądzę, zwątpienia, ofiary i żal. Częstokroć wtedy właśnie gromadzili się we wspólnej sieni sąsiedzi, Żydzi z interesami oraz rozmaici przychodnie, i toczyli pod tymi drzwiami miłosnego oczekiwania zaciekłe dyskusje materiałistyczne, załatwiali interesy i skakali sobie z paznokciami do oczu. Wtedy Łukasz popadał w stan dzikiego rozstroju, pienił się, rozpaczał i pękał ze złości. Były chwile, że chwytał za kij, żeby rozegnać chargocącą zgraję — i znowu zmieniał się w natężony wzrok, w czujny słuch. Tęsknota wbiegała na najwyższy szczyt swej drogi i leżała bez sił. Zostawało tylko błaganie i cichy, ciągły jęk wewnętrzny. Gdy nagle Ewa zjawiała się, gdy nagle wynurzał się z żydowskiego gwaru jej uśmieszek, gdy mknęła ku drzwiom wesoła, różowa, szepcąca swym melodyjnie-gardłowym głosem, gdy surowo karciła za to, że sterczy pode drzwiami przeziębły i blady — nie wierzył swemu szczęściu i ulegał nagłemu zdumieniu, prawie rozczarowaniu, prawie depresji. Patrząc na jej żywą twarz, na oczy iskrzące się, jak wiecznie nowy i wiecznie silny mróz, uciekał na drugi kraniec miłości, w kraj zimnych rozważań i nadaremnie wszystko znowu mierzył myślami. Ewa od dawna spostrzegła, co się dzieje. Jeżeli przypadkowo spod czarnej sukni wysunął się jej trzewik, jeżeli, zajęta sprzątaniem pokoju, zmywaniem naczyń, przychyliła się w taki sposób, że uwydatniły się jej piersi — widziała wówczas spod rzęs, że ją chwytają jego oczy niby płomienne ręce. I jej myśli poczęły chodzić chyłkiem po elipsach szału i rozpaczy. Przysięgła sobie, że skoro tylko on do Włoch pojedzie, wróci do Warszawy. Tam znajdzie sobie z łatwością zajęcie, jeśli nie w dawnym biurze kolejowym, to gdzie indziej — w telefonach, telegrafach, biurach technicznych, jako wreszcie kasjerka, urzędniczka itd. Warszawa była jej miastem. Tam czuła się u siebie, wśród cywilizacji, gwaru, rwetesu, pracy. Miasto prowincjonalne było dla niej pustynią, o tyle mającą jakąkolwiek wartość, o ile tu przebywał Łukasz. Toteż co rychlej pragnęła wrócić do „miasta”, znaleźć się wśród rynków, gdzie na ręce i rozum czekają, gdzie życie wre i myśl bezsennie pracuje. Ale jakże wrócić do Warszawy, do matki, do ojca, do owych prac, gdyby została „kochanką”? Wrócić i stanąć oko w oko z matką — to jeszcze nic. Gdy ją zapyta o wszystko —powie wszystko. Ale wrócić i powiedzieć, że przez czas nieobecności była „u tego pana”? Nie, wtedy już nie ma powrotu. Ściągnąć na siwą głowę matki pewność, wiadomość, potwierdzenie?... Kłamać? Nie, kłamać nie można. Tu może być albo prawda, albo nie ma powrotu. Ewa drwiła sobie ze świata, z całego świata jak długi i szeroki, oraz ze wszystkich jego urządzeń. Łukasz — to wszystko. Obmowy, potwarze, plotki — było to dla niej nic, owszem — uciecha, byleby tylko nie mieć na sobie ciężaru, że to, co będą mówić — to prawda. Gdyby. Łukasz zażądał ofiary z ciała i duszy, nie zawaha się ani chwili. Ale pragnęła wszystką mocą ducha, żeby nie teraz jeszcze. Wiedziała, że ją czekają straszne przejścia, nim rozwód przyjdzie, słyszała swoją przyszłość, lecącą koło głowy jak świst bata. Toteż pragnęła jednej tylko rzeczy: mieć w sobie siłę śmiechu z potęgi światowej, mieć grunt pod nogami, żeby na nim stojąc żywić do końca miłość i dumę. Kiedy spostrzegła, co się z Łukaszem dzieje, szalała z rozpaczy. Była jednak w tej rozpaczy nieopisana postać rozkoszy, rozkoszy śmiertelnej. Najdziwaczniejsze pomysły, najsubtelniejsze obrazy śmierci, bohaterstwa... Przeżywała minuty szybkiego decydowania się. Wiedziała, że cokolwiek wybierze, ucieczkę czy oddanie swego ciała, jeśli wykona jedno z tych dwojga, przejdzie na drugą stronę życia. Nazywała to, co się stać miało, najrozmaiciej, stworzyła całą metafizykę zstępowania ku rozkoszy. Mówiła sobie, że to jest żądza pełni życia, wola ducha, który pragnie przecudownych, nowych przeobrażeń, wyzwolenia młodości i wywołania na jaw cieniów marzenia. Mówiła sobie, że teraz chce w materii rzeźbić potęgę ducha, stać się zarazem posągiem i rzeźbiarzem. Tłumaczyła się przed nieznanymi mocami, że nie grzech wcale zamieszkał w jej duszy i nie zdrada jakiegokolwiek ideału, lecz właśnie tajemna moc, która chce złamać zamki niewiedzy. Nie były jej niemiłe szały oczu Łukasza ani dziwnie zgięta linia jego ust, ani uśmiech przejmujący do szpiku kości, uśmiech, co zdziera szaty i modlitwę wypędza z piersi na usta. Nieraz, gdy siedziała z dala, schylona nad książką, i miała oczy spuszczone, nieraz, gdy sądził, że jest do gruntu zajęta pracą gospodarską, przeszywała ją wszechogarniająca myśl nagła, ślepa ekstaza, żeby go uszczęśliwić... Nie mówiąc słowa zdjąć suknie... Niejednokrotnie drobny wypadek, szmer, głos daleki, sprzęt stojący na drodze odrzucał ten zamysł szatana na zawsze. Łuka,sz doskonale panował nad sobą. Nie całował jej nigdy w usta, a w rękę całował szybko i nie patrząc. Raz jednak bezwiednym niejako ruchem przykrył dłonią jej rękę leżącą przypadkiem na stole. Gdy dłoń jej drgnęła nerwowo, stuliła się i zwinęła w sobie, począł do niej, do skurczonej, małej pięści szeptać czerwonymi ustami: — Mały gołąbeczek, trusia bojaźliwa, mój ptaszek biały... Boi się czegoś, czegoś drży... Boi się ręki, która ją głaszcze? Lęka się serca, co dla niej bije? Ewa płonęła wszystkimi ogniami ciała. Uczuła, jak dusza roztapia się w jedną jedyną litość nad jego cielesnym pragnieniem. Niejasno zdała sobie sprawę, że wszystek rozum przemienia się w myśl najprostszą o konieczności natychmiastowej ofiary. Jeszcze jedno słowo, jeszcze tylko jedno pogłaskanie. On zaczął szeptać jakby do siebie: — Gołąbek głowę między skrzydła tuli, oczy przywiera w trwodze. Serce w nim bije! Czegóż się boi, o co tak drży? Położyła pałające usta na jego ręce, przycisnęła do wierzchu jego dłoni pąsowy policzek. Poczuła wśród dreszczów rozkoszy, jak tkliwymi palcami drugiej ręki wyjmował szpilki z włosów i rozpuszczał ich pasma. Drżała od sypkich dreszczów, mając senną wiadomość, że zanurza twarz w fale włosów... Wtem posłyszała westchnienie. Gdy oczy podniosła, leżał półodwrócony do ściany ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i zagryzioną wargą. Jakże mu była wdzięczna! Wychodziła zawsze z jego pokoju natychmiast po herbacie wieczornej. Wracała chyżo do siebie. Zamknąwszy drzwi na klucz rozbierała się szybko, gasiła światło, rzucała na posłanie i o niczym nie myśląc zasypiała jak kamień. Rano, skoro tylko przez zamkniętą okiennicę wsuwał się mizerny, niezrozumiały odblask dnia, wstawała szybko i czyniła wszystko z pośpiechem, żeby co rychlej wyjść z domu. W drugiej połowie lutego nastał szereg dni mroźnych, suchych, bezwietrznych. Łukasz mógł już odbywać spacery, więc w każdy dzień świąteczny i niedzielny wychodzili z domu za miasto. Jednego popołudnia świątecznego wyszli drożyną na jałowcową górę i dalej aż do lasu. Już się przybliżał zachód słońca. Powietrze było przeczyste i zimne. Zachodnia liliowo-rumiana zorza ciągnęła, się nieskończenie pięknie nad równinami i wzgórzami ziemi. Widać było jak na dłoni dalekie, rude kępy dworskich ogrodów, granatowe smugi lasów. Na zachodzie mgiełka niebieskawa płynęła przez niebo zorzane, jak zadumany anioł, co, opuściwszy skrzydła znużone od lotu pracowitego, kieruje się ku krańcom świata. W wyżynie niebo było bezdenne, różowo-siwe. Ani jednego głosu, ani najlżejszego szelestu. Tylko szczególny głos kroków obojga. Na drodze utartej sanicami drwalów śnieg pod nogami świstał i opornie, zawzięcie pozgrzytywał. Zboczyli z tej drogi i brnęli znowu czas jakiś po głębokim puchu, kierując się to tu, to tam, w ślad zadętych do cna tropów lisich czy zajęczych. Śnieg ów był sypki, kopny i lotny jak mąka. W przetrzebionym lesie maleńkie świerki, pogrzebane w okrągłych mogiłach, wychylały ku przechodniom kształty niespodziewane, tajemnicze, krzywe formy — coś jak oczy dziecięce zdumione i zasłuchane. Zagajniki jedliny tworzyły najcudowniejszą baśń bizantyńskich kopułek świątyni, co się w ziemię zapadła. Małe jałowce, przydęte pół na pół, śniły w nieruchomym zachwyceniu sen o zaklętej królewnie. Krzywy dąbek, osypany martwym, rudym liściem, suchym szumiał szelestem, a przyciągał ku sobie oczy, przykuwał myśli jak znak tajemny, niezrozumiały hieroglif. Ewa zapuściła oczy w sieć żółtych bylin, nikły ślad ongitraw, wystający z białej głębiny. Szła oczyma przez równie dziewicze, przez wzniesienia i zadmy rozbłękitnione albo lekkim, niewiarogodnym powleczone różem, kolorem jednej chwili, na którego widok każde usta muszą się uśmiechnąć — szła przez barwy i lśnienia tak piękne, jak pięknym było jej własne ciało. Nieprzytomnie o tym marzyła, że Łukasz tak myśleć musi. Przeszło, przemknęło burzliwe, szalone wzruszenie duszy... Pochwalała wdzięcznym wzrokiem otocza śniegowe dookoła wielkich sosen, co miały kształt jak gdyby stężałego wiatru, wściekłości pozostałej w postaci widomej. (Wciąż coraz bardziej złotolite stawały się niebiosa). Widziała dookoła siebie cienie powstałe niespodziewanie i nie wiadomo jak niknące, istne sny. Zanim sama zdążyła wśnić się w owe bytowania zadętych świerków, w żywoty fiołkowe cieniów i rumianych świateł na szczytach zasp, już pochłaniała je nicość. A to. życie chwilowe cieniów — między narodzinami na puchu nieskalanym i między głuchą śmiercią — wyrażało dla Ewy jakowąś nową prawdę, którą w tej chwili miała poznać. Był dookoła niej żyjący, złożony symbol, co się rozwijał, odsłaniał i ukazywał czytelne litery. Milczeli oboje. Kiedy Łukasz dla odpoczynku zatrzymał się, Ewa ze zdumieniem i trwogą usłyszała w tym milczącym obszarze bicie swego serca. Samotne serce zdawało się bić między niebem i ziemią, jedyne na niezmiernym, zamarłym obszarze. Wtem on rzekł ze śmiechem: — Owa cnotliwość Desdemony, owa wierność i posłuszeństwo wówczas nawet, gdy ją „pan i małżonek” bije, ma dla mnie coś obmierzłego. Właściwie mówiąc, takie cielę zasłużyło na to tylko, co je spotkało. To przecie nie kobieta. Spojrzała zdumiona. To było tak dalekie od jej uczuć! Jakby potrącił! Łukasz nie patrzał na nią, lecz w ziemię, na śnieg iskrzący się od wieczornego mrozu. Miał policzki zabarwione. Broda, dłuższa po chorobie, czyniła go pięknym, jakby nieznanym, jakby innym, odmiennym. Tak był piękny i niezwykły jak wszystko dokoła. Z trwogą rozwierały się oczy, żeby go widzieć do syta. Nie, on jeden nie jest cieniem prześlicznym! On jeden jest wieczny! — Kochała go wiernie, tego czarnego diabła... — rzekła z cicha, rysując lekką laseczką, którą miała w ręku, długie kresy na puchach śniegowych. Kiedy tak stali przez chwilę i on nie patrzył, przyszła Ewie chętka powiedzenia mu, że go kocha... jak Desdemona. Wywinęła się słabostka, żeby mu powiedzieć o owej odmienności jego wyrazu twarzy. Podniósł oczy jakby przeczuwając... Zobaczyła brwi zmarszczone i ów znany, bolesny uśmiech. — „Zachować siebie, zostać szczęśliwym — oto instynkt, oto prawo, oto obowiązek...” — mówił z głębokim namysłem, głosem matowym, do siebie. — Cóż to znowu za cynizm, za egoizm, mój panie? — To zdanie mądrego Holbacha, człowieka silnej rasy, tej rasy, co to potrafiła ruszyć z posad bryłą świata. Nie na naszą miarę to słowa. — Zdaje mi się, że i dziś jeszcze dużo nabrałoby się takich siłaczów. „Zachować siebie, zostać szczęśliwym...” — Doprawdy? — Myślę. Podniósł oczy pełne ognia, wyrzutu, jakby pogardy. — A czy ty, na przykład, potrafiłabyś zostać szczęśliwą wbrew całemu światu? — Ja?! Cóż tam ja... — szepnęła zmieszana. — Naturalnie, Desdemona jeszcze w was pokutuje. — Nie rozumiem. — Człowiek z tej samej plejady — Diderot — mówi bez wahania: „Dozgonne małżeństwo jest nadużyciem, tyranią mężczyzny, który sobie przywłaszczył prawo posiadania kobiety”. Cóż ty na to? — Nic. Mało co o tym wiem. I mało mię tam ów Diderot obchodzi... — mówiła wolno, wciąż rysując laską kresy na śniegu. Czuła, że za tymi słowami ukrywa się coś innego. Łukasz wciąż mówił jednym tchem, jakby nie ją, lecz siebie przekonywał: — Diderot mówi: „Szczęście i obyczajność mogą się znajdować tylko w tych krajach, gdzie prawo nadaje powagę instynktowi”. I rzeczywiście — w Japonii panny kąpią się wobec mężczyzn bez najmniejszego zakłopotania. A Japonia — to wielkie społeczeństwo. — Ach, z tą waszą Japonią! Japonia i Japonia na wszystkich ustach... — rzekła oschle i porywczo. — Oczywiście — gdzieżby nasza panna mogła kąpać się wobec mężczyzny i nie płonąć ze wstydu! — No, w samej rzeczy... — mówiła Ewa czując, że się cała pali w ogniach. — A tymczasem wstydliwość, podobnie jak szata, jest wynalazkiem, uchwałą. — Doszliście już do takich wynalazków, że rumieniec wstydu młodej dziewczyny jest... wynalazkiem. — Zaraz ci na to dostarczę dowodu. — Dowodu! — No tak. Na wyspach Sandwich damy miejscowe, już nieco po europejsku ogładzone, podpływały ku okrętom nago, dźwigając na głowach jedwabne suknie i parasolki. W te suknie stroiły się na pokładzie wobec oficerów okrętu, ażeby się tym oficerom podobać. Ewa wciąż rysowała znaki na śniegu. — Na wyspach Iles des Pins misjonarze wywołali gwałtowny protest, żądając, ażeby dziewczęta przywdziały opaski. Polinezyjki, które usiłowano jako tako przyodziać, rozbierały się dla najbłahszych powodów. Uczucia wstydliwości nie zna wcale całe królestwo zwierzęce i ani jedno ze społeczeństw pierwotnych ludzkich. — No, więc cóż z tego? — spytała Ewa z uśmiechem. — Cóż z tego, że pierwotne społeczeństwa albo zwierzęta? My nie jesteśmy zwierzętami — to darmo — ani z Iles des Pins. Także wzory! — Chcę cię nieco wyćwiczyć w antropologii. Wstydliwość kobieca jest według mego mniemania wynalazkiem, i to... mężczyzn. Otello wymyślił szczelne szatki dla szanownej Desdemony. Pan jej, małżonek jedyny i władca. Dziedzicznie się to później przekazało córuniom. Słuchała tego wszystkiego z wyrazem drwiącym na ustach, czego nie chciała się pozbyć. Ale w gruncie rzeczy z nadzwyczajną ciekawością przyswajała sobie wszystkie te szczegóły (już ''nota bene ''jako swoje najgłębsze przekonanie). — Dlaczegoż ty zamierzasz zawrzeć związek ze mną? — spytała wreszcie blada i pomieszana. — Bo cię kocham nad życie swoje! Ty zresztą... Ty już nie jesteś taką! W tobie jest już męstwo człowieka i siła człowieka. Ciebie mąż nie potrzebowałby zamykać w haremie ani okrywać gałganami. Mogłabyś kąpać się wobec tłumu mężczyzn i pozostać dziewicą albo... być wierna jednemu, któregoś wspaniałomyślnie, według duszy swej wybrała. Szept jego stał się zduszony od uniesienia: — Ty jesteś Psyche, dusza najzupełniej wyzwolona... — Nikt nie wie, czym ja jestem! — „Ludzie — woła natura — którzy wskutek danej wam przeze mnie podniety dążycie do szczęścia przez cały czas waszego istnienia, nie opierajcie się mojemu najwyższemu prawu: pracujcie na szczęśliwość...” — Czyjeż to są te znowu cyniczne słowa? — spytała surowo. — Znowu Holbacha. A zresztą... słowa wujaszka Epikura. Mądrość potępiona przez wszystkie ciocie... Zapanowało dziwne milczenie. Wieczór już spadał. Świerki otaczającego lasu stały tajemnicze, zasute śniegiem, w objęciach mrozu. — Gdzie jest szczęście? — rzekła nagle i spojrzała Łukaszowi prosto w oczy. On milczał. — Czy... to... jest szczęście — powtórzyła drżąc na całym ciele. Zdało jej się, że dookoła ziemia drży i kołysze się w dymach. — Ewo... — wyszeptał. — Po coś to powiedziała? I wokoło niego stał teraz milczący las, jakby zapalony ogniem nadprzyrodzonym. Ziemia dygotała. Chwiały się w oczach pagórki i mieniły niknące w nocy doliny. Martwe przedmioty na mgnienie źrenicy otrzymały twarze przedziwne, wyrazy niesłychane. W ogniu bijącym zewsząd Łukasz posłyszał w sobie postanowienie... — Dziś... — wyszeptał patrząc w ziemię. Gdy podniósł oczy, zobaczył, że Ewa ma ręce na piersiach zaciśnięte i załamane. W twarzy uśmiech bladej boleści, szczęście pokory. Oczy bez spojrzenia, usta zaklęte w milczenie od jego woli. Po bujnych włosach, które wiatr przerażenia wzburzył, szła teraz gładząca ręka doli. Usiadł bezwładnie na obmarzniętym odziemku powalonego drzewa. Ewa stała obok, bezsilna i spokojna. Czuła pewność siebie i jakiś rodzaj zadowolenia z tego powodu, że już nie leży na niej ciężar „wstydliwości”. Marzyła, jak we śnie, za pomocą dwu wyrazów: dość wyrzeczeń! Łukasz ujął jej rękę i przyciągnął do siebie. Siadła przy nim niewygodnie, z uczuciem, że to jakieś nieestetyczne — oparła głowę (bez uniesienia) na jego ramieniu. Czuła policzkiem zimno osędziałego futra na kołnierzu i oddalone gorąco ust. Z coraz bardziej niepohamowaną ciekawością czekała na śmiałe pieszczoty, których za chwilę miała doświadczyć. Wargi jej ust stawały się pąsowe, napęczniałe od płomienistej krwi. Zdawało się, że te usta nie mogą się już . domknąć i zacisnąć, jak zawsze, jak dawniej. Ręce, ramiona, piersi stały się twarde; natchnione, ruchliwe, podatne i giętkie, jak lotne ciało ptaka szybującego w powietrzu. Zimne, roziskrzone niebo, śnieżysty las, pochyła równia obmarzniętej góry — wszystko jak we śnie... Zakasłał. Wyrwała mu się z rąk, zsunęła z kolan, odwróciła i stanowczo poszła ku miastu. Była piękna w swych prostych sukniach, a jakby naga. Z wyżyny nieba świecił się już księżyc i nasycał blaskiem tajemne kryjówki. Zapadał w głębiny śniegu i błyszczał miliardami promiennych kryształków, iskier błękitnych i pomarańczowych. Oczy Ewy pochłonięte były przez gwiazdy nieba i te gwiazdy ziemi. Śniło się, że słychać trzask światła zaziemskiego i ciepło martwych promieni księżyca. Jak wietrzyk przewinął się w duszy zapach myśli: „Idę sobie teraz po drodze szczęścia... Gwiazdy... Droga szczęśliwej doli... Dokąd prowadzi, dokąd idzie gwiaździsta droga?” I inna myśl, jeszcze bardziej wyraźna: „Taka jest moja droga szczęścia... Gwiazdy...” Cisza długa duszy, cisza tak wielka jak w tym całym, szerokim obszarze. Nareszcie, nareszcie myśl ostatnia — ni to płacz nie wiedzieć czyj, ni to okrzyk strażniczy, po którym wzdrygnienie w nogach, ni to hasło radości: „Żegnaj!...” Gdy oboje wstępowali na strome schodki prowadzące do mieszkania, Łukasz trzęsącymi się rękoma z lekka popchnął ją do swego pokoju. Zamknął drzwi na klucz. Tymi latającymi rękoma zapalił lampę. Stała wciąż przy drzwiach. Zbliżył się i spojrzał w oczy. Po raz pierwszy ujrzał nowe ich spojrzenie. Patrzyły spod górnych powiek daleko — daleko... Były zagasłe, przeraźliwe, bosko żyjące a jakby umarłe. Zdumiał się i przeląkł patrząc w to błękitne spojrzenie, obnażone a pełne wyniosłości, jak kielich cudnego kwiatu, który ręka od łodygi i ziemi z szaleństwem oddarła. Chwytał w swe oczy to spojrzenie-miłość. — Czyliż ta chwila — czyliż to nie jest szczęście? — zapytał jej ze łzami. — Szczęście... — wyszeptała spomiędzy szczękających zę bów. Wtedy to począł szybkimi rękoma, jak wariat, rozpinać, rozrywać jej stanik, ściągać siłą ciasne rękawy, targać na ramionach guziki koszuli, zdzierać spódnice, urywać tasiemki... Category:Dzieje grzechu